Alcohol use and abuse contributes to a range of negative health consequences ranging from traffic accidents to cancer and cardiovascular disease. And the economic costs are staggering. Lost productivity, healthcare expenses, criminal justice costs and other factors drive the estimated cost of excessive drinking to $223.5 billion. Despite the advances made in alcohol treatment, high relapse rates continue to be a major concern. The goal of the MARP (Mindfulness Alcoholism, and Relapse Prevention) project is to help individuals with Alcohol Use Disorder (AUD) to become more aware and accepting of their cravings, emotions and thoughts while making value informed behavior changes. MARP incorporates Acceptance and Commitment Therapy (ACT) and Mindfulness-Based Relapse Prevention Therapy (MRPT) into a single integrated process that has the goal of reducing substance use while increasing committed action toward personal values that enhance wellbeing. The Phase I project is designed to test the feasibility of a prototype version of a relapse prevention program for people who have an alcohol use disorder and are in the first six months of having quit. The primary aim is develop the first two units of a Web- based 10-unit mindfulness curriculum and to assess the feasibility of the materials by pilot testing the two units using a one panel, pre- and post-training design with a sample of 40 individuals with AUD.